


The Duel

by LeviathanDee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Injury, Duelling, F/M, Sexual Tension, Swordfighting, Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviathanDee/pseuds/LeviathanDee
Summary: Two tempests of flashing steel fought mercilessly, your unbridled desire for victory feeding the devil's wanton curiosity.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	The Duel

A reverberation of clashing steel and pained grunts enveloped the tension thick air. You danced a lethal tango with your foe, his molten silver eyes following each of your steps like a hungry wolf. The arctic haired man seemed to mirror your every move. Your every slash. Your every passionate gaze. You both toyed with one another, testing the waters of your limits, gliding in harmony like reflections in the glass.

Outstretching your arm, you parried the devil’s lacerating slash with your blade, only to be knocked back with the hilt of his odachi. You flew all the way to the opposite side of the battlefield before catching a glimpse of diabolical mischievousness from your peer. To your surprise, as you landed, the chiseled features on the man’s visage softened, making him part his lips and huff a sigh of something that mirrored relief. You did the same, catching your breath and taking in the display of unbridled power and skill radiating from the figure before you. Undoubtedly, you were impressed with his abilities.

  
  


After moments of strained silence, the towering man stepped towards you, pointing his sheathed blade in your direction, smirking in a teasing manner. Phosphorous coils of azure energy lapped at the sword in his hand.

“Please, don’t be shy. Do  _ try _ to hit me.” A husky voice, with a touch of adenoidal undertones, filled the air, his malicious snark adding salt to the wound. You scoffed in turn, your eyebrows furrowing to reflect your bitterness. This seemed to only fuel the inferno within your chest. Pointing your blade, the light refracting off of the metal in an almost angelic manner, you assumed a battle ready pose. Your eyes focused on the imposing silhouette on the horizon.

Pushing off of the ground, you launched at the towering figure. With an almost immediate reaction, the silver hair once again dodged your blade. His movements portrayed water, waves of trailing glittering energy licking at the surface of the field. The devil’s dodging was completely effortless. Time seemed to slow to a complete stop, letting you catch a glimpse of a dimpled, pleased smile on his face as you missed another blow. You returned his pleasure with a venomous grin, as you finally landed a slash against his lower lip, barely grazing at the skin.

However small the victory, it was enough to draw blood.

His trail of energy left mirrored images of his past self, like memories left behind, as he glided back into a defensive position. With the devil’s eyes darkening, a shiver of electric tension travelled down your spine. The slice at his flesh brought something carnal onto the surface. A lethal dance of blades against something so supple and fragile was bound to get a rise out of you.

_ Danger. _

_ Domination. _

_ Victory. _

“Impressive.” The man grimaced, straightening his briar embellished coat and running his fingers through the arctic locks. Admittedly, you were awestruck at the successful blow, feeling swelling pride warming your chest at the sight of crimson trickling down the devil’s chin. A mere sliver of pause, the both of you gazed at one another, lusting for the others’ submission to defeat.

Tensing your shoulders, you deeply inhaled, shaking your blade off of any remaining droplets of sanguine. The man simply scanned your actions with eager eyes. Before resuming the duel, you cleared your parched throat, jumping head first into the tempestuous dance of blades. 

“Would you tell me your name?” Hesitant at first, the question sounded small, the embodiment of curiosity taking over your voice. The both of you clashed against one another, his odachi causing sparks to emerge from the friction against your sword. This was the closest you’ve been to your dueling peer, the proximity almost suffocating, as the scent of sweet spice enrobed your senses. The devil’s eyes continued scanning your struggle against his sheer force. With his blooming fervour for victory, a malicious ghost of a smile graced his lips.

“So you could beg me for mercy? Plead for benevolence with my name upon your tongue?” The sovereignty within his voice shook your very core. It was his wrathful defiance, the exchange of two unstoppable forces that released your infatuation for lethal duets. It was the rise of an unknown result of who will kneel before who, moments before they take their last shuddering breath.

Thus the duel continued. Neither of you wavered from your goal; To see the other fall to their knees.

“Is this all you’ve got?” You urged the silver eyed devil, teasing him as you parried and dodged his gashes, unknowingly ignoring the blows he landed. Your limbs ached, the sickeningly sweet burn of muscles pushing past their limits.

You were exhausted.

“Foolish girl.” Eyes never faltering in their pinning gaze, he slashed at your leg, the cloth slipping down to reveal the supple flesh of your thigh. The both of you seemed to pause, a trailing seductive smile tugging at his lips. You simply stared, knowing full well what was happening.

He was  _ toying  _ with you.

Playing  _ dirty _ .

Raising your brow questioningly, you retorted with a huff, only to have it returned with a pleased hum from the devil, his gaze lingering on the exposed flesh of your loin. Continuing with the duel, you attempted to catch him off guard, slashing at his legs instead of the broad torso. Inevitably, he avoided this attack as well.

You were angry, enraged and feral. Haphazardly striking at the mischievous devil, your fury swelled at the fact that your skills only allowed one strike at the man.

_ Slippery bastard. _

Time stretched, the arctic silver haired man finally decided it was enough of these pointless games. As he struck your abdomen with the hilt of his sword, you landed with a sickening crash against the floor. Your vision went blurry, and the taste of iron slipped past your lips. Just like that, he willed the duel to an end.

Pathetically resting on your knees, the world before you engorged as you shrunk to the cold surface of the battlefield. His dominant stance, and the glint of pleased victory in his dilated pupils, made the blood rush in your head that much more potent. Such dangerous beauty did he radiate. Such… grandiose elegance. His form was unlike you’ve ever witnessed.

A razor sharp blade caressed at the underside of your chin, lifting your head to meet the stoic gaze of your conqueror. You could feel the cold metal almost hiss against your hot, sweat slicked skin. The smirk on the victorious devil never faltered. You would’ve melted at his pinning gaze, lost in the ocean of his silver irises, if not for these dangerous circumstances.

“ _ Mercy is the golden chain by which society is bound together _ ,” a minuscule pause stretched into a tense silence, the icy surface of the man’s odachi pressing teasingly on your neck, “you, my dear, may address me as…  _ Vergil Sparda _ .” His honeyed voice lingered in your mind, the name resounding like a familiar melody.

_ Vergil… Sparda... _

“And you may call me Y/N.” You exhaled a shuddering breath, anticipating the closing of your life’s chapter. However, it never came. This  _ Vergil  _ simply pressed on the tender skin of your neck, drawing a sliver of crimson from your flesh, to then sheath the odachi achingly slowly. 

This was a  _ warning _ .

Stroking at his cut lip, he brushed the wound clean with his thumb, observing the scarlet that you drew moments ago. Whether he was impressed or annoyed? You could not tell.

Before you knew it, Vergil’s ghostly complexion reddened at the sight beneath him. Gentle in his actions, he closed the gap between you, grasping your chin with calloused fingers.

“You have lavished me with an impressive duel, my dear. Perhaps we shall continue this fight another time. Farewell, Y/N.” Your name seemed to roll off his tongue effortlessly, his thumb slowly grazing at your bottom lip, smearing his own blood on your swollen skin.

His icy glare shifted across your form, taking in the artwork of violet watercolour spreading beneath your skin, and your fragile flesh tearing from his blade. You could gather that he was proud of his accomplishments, to see such a powerful foe brought to their knees before him. With a softened visage, his brows furrowed, and a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips, pulling the cut on his skin open anew. You returned the smirk. Humming to yourself, you knew full well that this was the start of an unlikely alliance.

Vergil Sparda gave a knowing nod, before turning on his heel in the opposite direction. As the swaying silhouette slowly drifted past the horizon, one thought bounced mercilessly in your already addled mind.

_ You’re damn right we’ll continue this fight, Vergil. And I don’t plan on losing next time. _


End file.
